Accidents Will Happen (2)
Accidents Will Happen (2) is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on February 9, 2004 on CTV Television and on August 26, 2006 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst and Nicole Demerse and directed by Eleanore Lindo. It shares its title with the song "Accidents Will Happen" by Elvis Costello. Summary Manny's pregnant and Craig wants her to keep it and to start a family with her; Emma wants her to give it up for adoption. But Manny's facing a decision about her future that no one else can make for her. Meanwhile, Liberty loves Sean. Sean loves bad girls. You can see where this is going. Main Plot Manny discovers that she is pregnant with Craig's child. Ashley, still bitter over Craig cheating on her with Manny, tells the whole school about Manny's pregnancy. When Manny and Craig fail miserably at taking care of Spike and Snake's baby, Jack, Manny realizes she's not ready to be a mother at 14 and gets an abortion, which Craig finds ridiculous. Sub Plot Sean tells Liberty to get over J.T. She seems to think Sean likes her, but after he set her straight, Sean introduces her to his friend Towerz. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Accidents Will Happen" by Elvis Costello. *This episode features the third abortion in Degrassi history. The first was Erica Farrell in A New Start and the second was Tessa Campanelli, in School's Out! *This episode marks the end of Craig and Manny's second relationship. *Manny mentions that she aspires to be a fashion designer, though her dream later changes to wanting to become an actress. *Towerz expresses a romantic interest in Liberty, and the two start a relationship. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, Jake Epstein said that people threw condoms at him after this episode was broadcast. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny deals with her pregnancy, and makes the choice to have an abortion, even though it is against Craig's wishes. *Liberty's crush on J.T. is still going strong after three years, but when he tells her he's not interested, she forms a rebound crush on Sean. *Sean reveals that he was dumped by Amy Peters-Hoffman the previous weekend. |-| Gallery= AWH2.01.jpg AWH2.02.jpg AWH2.03.jpg AWH2.05.jpg AWH2.06.jpg 54337.png 545.PNG 787655.PNG Accidents-will-happen-2.jpg Accidentswillhappen2.jpg AWH2.08.jpg AWH2.10.jpg AWH2.11.jpg tumblr_lepzmuPylq1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lepzo1dJzd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lepzoqUgo31qc1tpr.jpg asfnr.jpg tumblr_lepzquYvoA1qc1tpr.jpg kj.jpg sqf.jpg tumblr_lepzw9nopw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lepzx0FN5j1qc1tpr.jpg 89ijdd.jpg 989ik.jpg 10-brucas591.jpg 6-brucas59 (3).jpg 5-brucas59 (3).jpg AWH-0048.jpg AWH-0049.jpg AWH-0050.jpg AWH-0055.jpg AWH-0056.jpg AWH-0058.jpg AWH-0063.jpg AWH-0071.jpg AWH-0073.jpg AWH-0076.jpg AWH-0077.jpg AWH-0081.jpg AWH-0082.jpg AWH-0083.jpg AWH-0086.jpg AWH-0089.jpg AWH-0095.jpg AWH-0103.jpg AWH-0108.jpg 98iok.jpg 27-brucas59d.jpg Wdsdds.jpg 30-brucas59wew.jpg 54f.png 544fn.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Tricia Brioux as Councellor *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Travis Donegan as Towerz *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Craig:"This is what I want to do, Spin! You don't get it." Spinner: "No, I don't at all." Craig: "You've got a family, alright. I just stay in some guy's house. But Manny and the baby.. they're mine. They're for me." *Liberty: "Oh, I'm edgy. I'm on fire." Sean: "Liberty, you're about as edgy as a butter knife. I'm not interested in you, and I never will be. Got it?" *Manny:"Craig, someday you're going to make a great dad, and someday I hope to be a mom. But right now's not someday." |-| Featured Music= *''"Love Spoken Here"'' written by Michele Vice-Maslin & Robbie Buchanan |-| Links= *Watch Accidents Will Happen (2) on YouTube *Watch Accidents Will Happen (2) on Gorillavid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes